Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to virtual reality environments. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for creating themed virtual reality environments, such as themed virtual games, activities, etc.
Related Art
Virtual reality environments are computer-generated environments that allow users to engage in one or more virtual activities. Virtual reality environments such as Second Life allow users to participate in virtual activities, games, etc., using avatars that can be customized by the user. Often, virtual reality environments allow users to purchase virtual goods and/or services using virtual currency, which can be exchanged with real currency.
It is known in the art to allow users to customize various aspects of virtual reality environments, such as objects that appear in the virtual reality environments and/or various attributes associated with such objects. Further, existing virtual reality environments allow users to create “avatars” that appear in the virtual reality environment and various features/attributes associated with such avatars. Users of such environments can thus customize virtual reality environments and avatars associated therewith.